Wild Spirit
Wild Spirits are spirits that made their debut in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams. Their purpose is to make gameplay more challenging by haunting a certain area. They also appear in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion. There are five different types of Wild Spirits in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams. Each one has a specific colour: red, black, orange, white, and green. Prankster Spirits reappear in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion as hazards once again, however, an additional amount of 4 Wild Spirits has been made. The Speedster Spirit, the Daredevil Spirit, and the Green Spirit make a reappearance. Prankster Spirits ''Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams'' Speedster Spirit The Speedster Spirit requires the player complete a level within the time limit given, usually 3-5 minutes. Not only does a Speedster Spirit require the player to complete within the time limit, but it also differs the gameplay compared to the normal level Death Spirit The Death Spirit drains Luigi's health meter down to 1, meaning if he take one single amount of damage, he will immediately lose a life. Another thing about Death Spirits is that they also remove every coins and Health Mushrooms in a level, so that Luigi cannot retrieve them to replenish his health. Crazy Enemy Spirit The Crazy Enemy Spirit increases the enemies' speed in a certain level. Luigi must try to get the Power Star while avoiding the enemies' accelerated speed. White Spirit The White Spirit places Luigi in a race where he races against a white clone of himself for the Power Star at the end if the level. Luigi must beat his white duplicate in order to receive it. Should Luigi fail to grab the Power Star first, he will end up losing the race and thus, losing a life. When playing as Mario, the player will race against White Mario. Although he is not as fast as White Luigi, unlike White Luigi, he is able to use a lot of shortcuts and he performs a lot of long jumps, enabling him to finish the race quicker than White Luigi. Thus, this makes White Mario more difficult to beat than White Luigi. Purple Spirit The Purple Spirit is only available once the main storyline is beaten for the first time. They will require the player to collect 100 Purple Coins that are scattered across an area. Sometimes, a Purple Coin challenge can have a time limit, meaning Luigi will have to collect them within the time limit. Purple Coin challenges might have more than enough for a Power Star, though Luigi still only needs to collect 100 Purple Coins. Only the "main" mansions have Purple Spirits. ''Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion'' Doppelganger Spirit The Doppelganger Spirit makes the player redo a certain level while there are doppelgangers together. The Doppelganger Spirit will also fuse with other challenges, as well as Green Coin challenges. Super Fast Spirit The Super Fast Spirit, like some other Prankster Spirits, causes the player to redo a level. However, the objects have accelerated and they give Mario and Luigi a much harder time to reach the Power Star. A Prankster Spirit that is similar to this one is the Crazy Enemy Spirit from the previous game. However, the Crazy Enemy Spirit speeds up both enemies and stage hazards, while the Super Fast Spirit speeds up only the stage hazards. Additionally, the speed caused from the Super Time Spirit is slightly slower than that caused by the Feisty Foe Spirit. Game Spirit The Game Spirit makes it so that Luigi/Mario must complete a kind of game challenge. Levels with Game Spirits orbitting always have a time limit. Blue Spirit The Blue Spirit is only available after the player collects all 150 Power Stars. The Blue Spirit will make the player collect Blue Power Star in various areas. Usually, they are found in hidden places, so the player will have to search every certain area for it.